Enter Jessie Wheeler
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Joey Wheeler's niece and Kaiba's eldest daughter come to Duel Academy as Slifers after the whole arc in the monster in the anime.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

Author's Note: I am a huge fan of Jaden Yuki, so of course this will be about him. My characters will be talking telepathically at times which will be in italics. Visions will be in bold. Oh, duel spirits speech will be denoted like this: Kuri, kuri. Flashbacks will be done in bold italics, same as dreams, since they can be one in the same.

Jaden Yuki, in his third year at Duel Academy, and just barely past helping Jesse Anderson find the Rainbow Dragon, allows himself one moment of weakness, he'd had so much energy drained from him. He was surprised he could still move. He was supposed to be on his way to a school assembly, there was a new transfer student coming in. Ruby, by?

" Oh, hey, Ruby Carbuncle, I'm all right, just a little tired, that's all. Tell Jesse I'll be there soon. " Jaden says.

By, Ruby.

Jaden sighs as Jesse walks up, " Bro, you're not foolin' me. You know the new transfer student, don't you? "

Bark, growl, bark.

Jaden whips around, " Silver Fang, hey. Tell Jess I'm all right, I don't care what that Millenium Necklace of hers says, I am fine. Now, go! "

Growl, growl, barrk, growl. Silver Fang replies.

" All right, I will start wearing my Shadow Charm again if it will make Jess happy. " Jaden replies.

Once the wolf moves off Jesse looks at his brother, " I was right. "

Jaden sighs, " Yeah, I just never thought she'd actually come here. "

" Why? " Jesse asks.

" Because most people will treat her special, not because they know her, but because she's the niece of Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine Wheeler, goddaughter of the King of Games himself. " Jaden answers.

" Wait, she lets you call her Jess? "

Jaden grins, " I'm the only one allowed to. We went to school together and she was so lonely, I found out why one day, she could see and hear monster spirits and no one wanted to be her friend. Until me, I had found someone like me and I wasn't as lonely anymore. Of course, when we turned twelve we entered our first tag tournament. It was to crown the Prince and Princess of Games, we've never lost. "

The twins look at each other, they had found out when Jesse found the Rainbow Dragon. " So, shall we get going? " Jesse asks.

Jaden sighs, " We'd best get moving, otherwise she'll come looking for me and have my head on a platter. "

Jesse blinks, " Jaden, just what is your relationship with her anyhow? "

Jesse's question goes unanswered as Jaden races away for the assembly. What really had Jaden worried was the fact that Jessie had sent Silver Fang to him last night, stating that they needed to talk. Jaden slips in beside Cyrus Truesdale and Hasselberry,

" You're actually on time. " Cy says.

" I know, Cy. " Jaden says as Jesse sits behind them.

Jaden blinks as he sees Jessie Wheeler in a Slifer Red uniform, " Red is definitely her color. "

" What about the other new student? " Jesse asks, though he could see why Jaden only had eyes for Ms. Wheeler. She looked dynamite in red and so did the other girl.

" Students, this is Jessica Wheeler, she is a very prominent duelist and we're lucky to have her. "

Jessie steps forward, " Chancellor Crowler, I will say this only once, do not call me Jessica, only my godfather is allowed to do that, you will call me Jessie or Wheeler, as I can see Jesse Anderson is here. Do you all understand this, if not, we will have problems, I don't care who you are, you call me Jessica and I brain you, got it? "

The whole student body and faculty nods, the girl's temper was very well known. " Okay, well, our next new student is Kasey Kianna. "

Kasey steps forward, " Unlike Jessica, I have no such warnings to give out, " she has to stop as Jessie tackles her and proceeds in trying to strangle her.

" Kase, that includes you. " Jessie says as Jaden walks onstage and pulls her off.

" Anyhow, as I was saying, I sincerely hope to have fun here at Duel Academy. Well, I guess that's it. "

Kasey was also wearing the Slifer uniform, only she chose to wear the skirt while Jessie wore the pants, she hated skirts, loathed them actually. Once outside Jaden releases Jessie and she goes after Kasey again, Kasey laughs, " Jessie, I swear I only did it to get a rise out of you. Worked too, didn't it? "

" Kase, I should kill you for that, but I won't. Now, Jaden, care to introduce us? "

Jaden blinks, " Oh, right, Jessie Wheeler, you already know Jesse Anderson. Well, this is Hasselberry, and Cyrus Truesdale. Kasey, the same. "

Jessie laughs, " So, Jess and Jay, did you two finally find out that you're twins? "

" Yeah, they did. " Hasselberry says.

Jesse grins, " Yeah, but Jaden didn't say a thing about you. You'd think he'd tell his own twin about such a beauty. "

Jessie and Kasey burst out laughing at the look on Jaden's face, " Priceless. " Jessie manages to gasp out.

" Darn, no camera. " Kasey says, clutching her ribs, laughing hard enough to drive her to her knees.

Jessie manages to compose herself, " Jaden, you ought to know by now that you're my Prince of Games. " With this said Jessie grabs the unsuspecting Jaden and pulls him into a scorching kiss.

Jaden's brown eyes widen before he has the presence of mind to kiss her back. Kasey laughs even harder at this. Jesse, Cy, and Hasselberry all start laughing at the look in Jaden's eyes. Jessie breaks the kiss only to have Jaden pull her straight into another, he wasn't quite ready to let her go, " So, Kasey, how long have you known Jessie? "

" Not nearly as long as Jaden has. Let's just say my father isn't thrilled that I'm friends with her. " Kasey answers.

" Just how long can they go without air? " Hasselberry asks.

" Are you kidding, they once went thirty minutes without coming up for air. Then again, she does have the Millenium Necklace. " Kasey says.

When the two finally break apart Kasey and Jesse look at them, " So, bro, care to tell me exactly why you didn't let me know about her? "

Jaden sighs, " You kiddin', I didn't need someone over hearing. As it is this will spread through the Academy and every single guy will pretty much hate my guts because I'm dating her. "

Jessie smirks, " I'll deal with them. Now, lead on to our dorm. "

Jaden grins, " Wait, where will you two stay, with Chazz? "

Jessie smirks, " No way, I'll take my chances with you guys. "

" Oh, and what about me. Not all of us have a boyfriend that won't mind sharing one of those small beds. " Kasey says.

Jaden grins, " Sorry, Kasey, I don't embarrass that easily. You'll have to try again. "

Jessie laughs, " Kase, all you need to do is make nice with Chazz. "

" There is no way in hell I am going to go to Princeton for help. You must be out of your mind to even think it. " Kasey snaps.

Jesse blinks, a suspicion forming in his mind. He waits until that evening when he found Kasey on the docks to confront her about it, " You're actually Kasey Kaiba, right. "

Kasey sighs, " Yeah, I am. Don't tell anyone though. Being Seto Kaiba's daughter is no picnic. I envy Jessie in a way, Jaden doesn't care about who she's related to, only about who she is. "

" Uh-oh, sounds to me like you've had guys dating you just because you're Kaiba's daughter. " Jesse says.

" Ha, I'm lucky if they stop there. They keep trying to get away with more. "

Jesse's eyes widen, " Now that's just wrong. "

" Try and tell them that. "

The blue haired, green eyed Jesse Anderson sighs, " So, how do you discourage them? "

" The one time Joey Wheeler actually stepped in and saved me. That really pissed dad off. " Kasey says.

Up at the Slifer Dorm, just outside their room, Jessie and Jaden stand leaning against the railing, " So, what do you think they're talking about? " Jaden asks as he moves to stand behind Jessie, wrapping his arms around her.

" Knowing Kase as I do, she's probably complaining about the lack of decent men in her life. No guys mess with me, but then again, we Wheeler's are street fighters, the Kianna's aren't. Besides, no one wanted to tick you off. " Jessie answers, leaning back against him.

" I can't have that strong of a street rep. "

" No, but your rep as a duelist is up there. " Jessie replies, " That gives you excellent street cred. Jesse'll do her some good. She needs someone laid back to get her to relax. "

Jaden smirks, " How long until they kiss? "

Jessie shakes her head, " I won't look. Let things unfold at their own pace. Now, I'm tired. It's been a long day. "

Jaden sighs, " Just a little longer, it's not often I get to hold you like this. Jess, I've missed you, and just what do we need to talk about? "

_Uncle Joey is trying to set me up with people other than you. He seems to think that you aren't worthy of me._

_When will he give up? I am not letting you go. Have you told him….? _

_I did, and let's just say his reaction is about what you'd expect. He was furious when he found out I entered the tournament with you again. He thinks we're too close. After our last argument I went to stay with Yugi, I haven't been back to Uncle Joey's since._

_How does Atem feel about this? _

_He wants his eldest daughter to be happy. He's not thrilled, but he has given his blessing. Mom would have loved you. He's promised to talk to uncle Joey, but I figured I should forewarn you._

Jaden groans and leans his head against Jessie's, there was no way in hell that he would give up his princess. Jessie snuggles closer, for it was close to autumn and getting cooler at night. Jaden looks at her, so close to sleep that he chuckles and swings her up into his arms. It was time to put his princess to bed. Jesse races up just then, " Where's Kasey? "

Jesse blinks, " Well, Blair said she could stay in her room. That irked Chazz, but what could he do. Blair scares him. "

" Care to get the door for me? " Jaden says as Jessie snuggles closer, sleep had claimed her, and the chill of the night bugged her.

Jesse grins, " So, how will you get her ready for bed? "

" All I have to do is take her shoes off. She'll want to leave her jacket on to stay warmer. "

" Oh, so she won't be sleeping in your bed? "

Jaden glares at his brother, _Would you please watch where you say stuff like that. I don't want to get expelled. Besides, the jacket is another barrier as well. So, what happened with you and Kasey?_

Jesse sighs_, Well, let's just say her luck with the guys sucks._

_I got that much out of Jess._

_I also wanted to know if I was right about who she is._

_Kasey Kianna. _

_Wrong, she's Kasey Kaiba, Seto Kaiba's daughter._

_Damn, no wonder she attracts the worst society has to offer. Apparently because I'm such a phenomenal duelist my street cred is through the roof. No one messes with my girl and Joey Wheeler's niece._

Once Jaden has Jessie's shoes off he slips his own off, takes his jacket off and then settles them both on his small bed. Knowing Jessie as he did, he makes sure the sheet is up to her neck and grins. This would only be the second time he'd slept with her in his arms. Around three in the morning Jessie bolts awake, her latest vision scaring her more than she cared to admit. She looks at Jaden, still sound asleep and sighs. Slipping out of bed she slips her shoes on and heads out to look at the stars.

With a shiver not related to the cool night air she remembers her vision.

**She'd been standing on the cliffs, staring out at the horizon when the soft shing of a sword being drawn caught her attention. She whirls around to look and she gasps in shock, " Celtic Guardian, what are you doing? "**

**That was when Celtic Guardian attacked her and Jessie jumps backwards, only to remember too late that she couldn't do that. She tried to twist around and grab the cliff edge and in that moment Jaden came running up, with the others not far behind. Her eyes met his for one horror filled moment and then she dropped. Her head cracking open on one of the boulders below.**

Jessie isn't surprised when Jaden stumbles out after her. He was attuned to her moods even while sleeping, _Jess, what is it?_

Jessie remains silent for a moment, thinking about how to answer, " Just a

vision. "

Jaden's brown eyes are suddenly alert as he turns Jessie to face him, " Jess, what happened. The only visions that make you like this are the ones that directly involve us. Talk to me. "

Jessie sighs, " I saw myself get attacked by Celtic Guardian while I was up at the cliffs. I jumped back to dodge and realized my mistake. "

Jaden winces, " You fell off the cliffs. "

" Yeah, but you got there in time to see it. Just in time to meet my eyes in comprehending horror. The last thing I saw was my head cracking open on a boulder below. "

" Do things always have to be life and death with that necklace? " Jaden mutters.

" It's not like I ask for these visions. " Jessie retorts.

" Shh, I know, Jess. This one has me scared. "

_You're not the only one. _

Jaden sighs and pulls her to him. _We'll get through this, just like we always do._

Jessie nods and leans into Jaden, letting him be her strength for the moment. Jaden sighs again and leads them inside, it wasn't often Jess leaned on him. He knew when she did, she was truly scared and needed all the reassurance she could get. When morning comes Jaden gets ready and shakes Jessie awake. A well timed kiss keeps her from shouting her usual array of curses and she allows him to pull her up. Cy and Hasselberry walk in then, " If you two want breakfast then ya better move. "

" Thanks, soldier. " Jaden says and shoves Jessie out the door. Jessie's eyes zero in on the stack of pancakes and the bacon and eggs. She races straight for Kasey's table.

" Move over, Anderson, I'm hungry. " Jessie snaps.

Jesse laughs and makes room for them. Once they all eat their fill of good food they head for class, Jaden and Jessie walking arm in arm. Both were tired after the vision wake up call, but Jessie didn't like to skip class unless she was sick or collapsed from a vision thanks to the Millenium Necklace. In Duel History Jessie only pretends to pay attention until their teacher asks, " Who can tell me which Pharaoh locked away the Shadow Games. " Her hand was in the air before the question was finished.

" Yes, Ms. Wheeler? "

" Pharaoh Atem sealed away the Shadows Games by placing his spirit into the Millenium Puzzle and shattering it. " Jessie answers, " I'm sorry if I gave too much in my answer, but this stuff I know. "

Their teacher looks at her in shock, " Not many can recite that immediately. "

Jessie grins, it was her heritage, of course she knew it. " Ms. Wheeler, would you happen to know who else was awakened when Yugi Motou solved the Millenium Puzzle? Also, what Millenium Item did this being own. "

" Anubis, Lord of the Dead. He owned the Pyramid of Light. " Jessie replies,

" Ask me something hard. "

" Okay, what were the names of Pharaoh Atem's best friends in Ancient Egypt? "

" Mahad, who later became the Dark Magician by merging with his ka, the Magus of Illusion. Then there was Mana, whose ka took on the form of Dark Magician Girl. " Jessie answers and then class ends and Jessie yawns.

Kasey grins, " So, what has you two so tired? "

" Vision, Millenium Necklace. Tell you more later. " Jessie replies, heading for the nearest bench and stretching out. She was so tired it wasn't even funny.

Jaden lifts her head and sits. Her head could at least be comfortable. _Thanks, J._

" Just take it easy, Jess, and no more visions. " Jaden says.

" I make no guarantees. " Jessie retorts.

_Jaden, what happened in that vision?_

_Bro, let's just say that I don't want it coming true. The ones that effect her the most are the ones that center around her and me._

_Just what happened anyhow?_

_She was at the cliffs in the vision and was attacked by Celtic Guardian, she whirled to face Celtic Guardian when he drew his sword and jumped backwards to avoid the attack, only then did she realize her mistake._

_She fell over._

_Yeah, apparently I got there just in time to see it and meet her eyes in that single horror filled moment. The last thing she saw was her head hitting a boulder at the bottom._

_So, that's why you got up at three in the morning._

_Jess's fear woke me up. Doesn't matter if I'm sound asleep or not, I'm always attuned to her emotions._

_J, just what is the nature of your relationship with Jessie?_

_Don't repeat this out loud, ever, but we've been engaged since right before the beginning of the school year. _ With that said Jaden ends the telepathic conversation with Jesse when Alexis Rhodes comes running up, " Bad news, Crowler's on the war path and his target is Jessie, seeing as how she's a Slifer Red. He wants her to duel someone named Belowski. "

Jaden grins, " Oh, Jess, care to face some Mokey Mokey mojo. "

Jessie groans, " I'm tired, I want to sleep. "

_Gomen, Jess, but you have to._

Jessie groans again and rolls off the bench and lands on her knees. Jaden shakes his head and pulls her to her feet, " Jess, do you have your deck? "

" Of course I have my deck. Just who in the hell do you think I am? Though I will need a duel disk. " Jessie snaps.

Jaden winces, she was tired and low on Shadow Power if she was this mean.

_Jess, I'm not the enemy here._

_You're right, sorry, Jaden._

_Aw, it's all right, I know you don't mean anything by it. _ Once she defeats Belowski Jessie decides to let the Mokey Mokey mojo take effect. Jaden shakes his head and drags her away, " Jess, ya gotta at least walk back to our dorm. " Jaden says.

" I'm tired, let me sleep. " Jessie snaps.

" What's her problem? " Alexis asks.

Jaden sighs, " She's tired and low on Shadow Power, she gets mean. She doesn't mean anything by it, but still fair warning. "

Kasey chuckles, " Ah, but you're forgetting, Jaden, Jessica always has a vindictive streak. "

Jessie's eyes snap open and she lunges for Kasey. Kasey dives out of the way and slowly backs up as Jessie turns to face her, " Now, Jessica, there's absolutely no need to kill me. "

Jessie's eyes flash and Kasey gulps, " Jessie, wait, stop, all right, I'm sorry, just don't kill me. I'll do anything, even see if I can arrange for what we talked about on the way here. "

Jessie stops and seems to be contemplating this, " Only if something else is added as well. "

Kasey groans, " What. "

Jessie grins, " Adie-say Awkins-hay Ance-day. "

Alexis blinks as Kasey gulps, " Fine, I'll get the specifics later. "

Cyrus grins, " Some of us guys do actually understand pig Latin, Wheeler. "

" Then what did she say, Private Truesdale? " Hasselberry asks.

" She wants there to a be Sadie Hawkins Dance here at the academy. " Cy answers.

Jaden blinks, " As in the girls ask the guys. "

All four blink and gulp, " Jess, you're cruel. " Jaden says.

" What, worried that I wouldn't ask you? " Jessie asks, a teasing light in her eyes.

" Nah, I'm just wondering how the other guys will fare. " Jaden teases back as Kasey speaks on her cell phone in Italian.

Cy shakes his head, " I'm not too worried, Chazz should be though. "

Alexis grins, " You're right, I would never ask him. He'd drive me crazy. "

" Blair might, just to drive him crazy. " Hasselberry says.

Kasey hangs up, " All the arrangements have been made. The Sadie Hawkins Dance will be on Valentine's Day. We ladies will have dresses waiting for us at the main registration building. "

Jaden grins, " I get to see Jess in a dress, that's only happened three times to date. And all at parties her godfather dragged her to and she in turn dragged me to. Gotta admit, the light lavender number did look good. "

" What kind of dresses, Kase? " Jessie asks.

" All varieties in red and blue, since there are no female Ra's. " Kasey answers.

Jessie grins wickedly and Jaden gulps, he had a good feeling that Jessie was going to dress for the dance with the sole purpose of tormenting him. " What's the matter, sarge, just realized that you're in for a night of torment. " Hasselberry asks.

" Yeah, bro, I can't wait to see how Jessie decides to torment you. " Jesse teases.

Kasey laughs, Jessie, though she hated dresses, would dress to kill come the night of the dance. As Alexis heads off to tell her fellow Obelisks Jessie and Kasey walk off. Jaden groans, " She's gonna kill me. "

" Yeah, but look at it this way, you'll be the envy of every guy on campus pretty much. " Cy says.

" Cy's right, even now the other guys are wondering how you managed to get hooked up with Jessie. " Jesse tells his brother.

Later that evening Kasey makes her way to the cliffs and sits at the edge, watching the sun set. " You're gutsy, I'll give you that. Why seek solitude? Why isolate yourself like this? "

Kasey looks over her shoulder at Jesse, she'd known he'd follow her. " Solitude is all I've known, since dad's always busy. Even uncle Mokuba is busy all the time. Jessie's the first person to break through and she brought Jaden along with her. "

Jesse sighs and sits beside her, " Ya know, I always thought there was something missing in my life. I found out what this year, my twin brother. But he's got Jessie. "

Kasey grins, " Don't say that around her uncle. Let's just say he and Jaden don't get along and leave it at that. "

" Why not be an Obelisk? "

" Because I'll find true friends as a Slifer. The Obelisks here for the most part are stuck up. " Kasey answers, " Besides, no one here knows who I really am, except for you, Jaden, and Jessie. I'd like to keep it that way if you don't mind. "

Jesse looks at her, " What about Chazz? "

" He knows better. " Kasey says.

" Oh, just what did you threaten him with? " Jesse asks.

" Oh, making him dress up as Ojama Yellow. " Kasey says, " He didn't like that idea so he's agreed to keep his mouth shut about who I am. "

" So, this is where you've sequestered yourself. I was expecting to find you at your dorm studying. "

Kasey groans, " Dad, I don't need to study. "

" Then why were your test scores so low? " Seto Kaiba asks his daughter.

" Test anxiety, that's what. My duelin' scores are phenomenal, you know that. "

" Just why is Jessie Wheeler staying in Jaden Yuki's dorm room, if Joey were to find out he'd have my head on a platter. "

" The millenium necklace and the fact that Jaden's the only one that can wake her without fearing for his or her life. Everyone knows that, including Joey. " Jesse speaks up, " My bro won't do anything that will get him expelled, he lives to duel. "

" So, you're Jesse Anderson, the star of North Academy. "

" I am, so, why are you here anyhow. Kasey doesn't want people knowing who she is. " Jesse says.

" I know that. I came here to check on the progress of my school, is that okay? " Kaiba says.

" Well, sure, but I gotta say that you certainly do hire the wrong people. Kagemaru, for one, Viper for another, or didn't you hear about the bio-bands and the fact that they drained almost every student almost to the point of death. " Jesse says, " Jaden nearly died stopping Viper. "

Kaiba blinks, not many people had the guts to stand up to him. Jessie Wheeler did, and so apparently did Jesse Anderson, the holder of the Crystal Beasts. " I'll admit that I should've had psychological evaluations done on them, but I just didn't have the time to mandate that. "

Jesse looks at Kasey, she had withdrawn again. Her father had the worst timing imaginable, " Oh, Kasey, you can tell Jessie that I'm adding a female locker room equipped with bathing capabilities to both the Slifer and Ra dorms. Ra for next year, Slifer will be done in two weeks. "

" Jacuzzi? "

" And the Jacuzzi, I've decided that maybe I have been treating the other dorms a little unfairly and Slifer will also be getting better meals. " Kaiba says.

" Ah, could you also make a bigger room for Jaden's room. I stay there too and it ain't that big. Of course Jessie and Jaden don't mind sharing one of those little beds, but just a little bigger, all right? "

" Why stay at Slifer? " Kaiba asks.

" Jaden's my bro. " Jesse answers.

" Fine, I'll enlarge all the dorm rooms for Slifer and Ra. " Kaiba says.

Back in Jaden's dorm room he and Jessie are going over Cy's deck with a fine toothed comb until Jessie looks at the time, " Guys, we'd better get some sleep. "

All three look at the clock on Cy's desk, " Tarnation, yer right, we need ta get some shut eye. " Hasselberry says.

Jaden sighs and stands up as he stretches, " I'm heading out for a walk. "

Jessie grabs her Slifer jacket and puts it back on, " Not without me you're not. "

Jaden grins, " I wouldn't dream of it, Jess. Come on. "

Jessie stands up and follows Jaden out the door. It doesn't take long for Jaden to pull her to his side, " This is going to spoil me. " Jaden remarks.

" I know, we get to see each other every day now, instead of once every week, unless I'm at the Card Shop and then we get to see each other a lot more. " Jessie says.

Jaden grins and as they walk towards the docks they're viewed by Jesse, Kasey, and Seto Kaiba, " Those two won't be happy if I separate them. " Kaiba says, " It kills them to have to stay away from each other when Jessie's staying with Joey. "

Kasey blinks, " Who are you and what have you done with my father? "

Kaiba grins, " Joey can't stand Jaden, which means I give the two my full support. Besides, even I can see they love each other. "

" Fortunately Crowler and Bonaparte can't, otherwise there'd be trouble. " Jesse says.

" No, there won't be. They still have one more year left. If those two want to get married then I won't get in their way. Joey will, but I won't. Plus, they'll be entering the tournament again as the returning Champions five times running now. "

" They've won the Prince and Princess of Games tournament five years

running? " Jesse says, " Jaden told me they were the undisputed Prince and Princess of Games, but he didn't tell me that. "

" I host the tournament. I never dreamed that a pair would be found so quickly that just can't lose. Joey and Yugi can't beat them combined. " Kaiba says.

Back on the docks the pair just sit there, watching the stars twinkle, " So, how're your half-sibs? "

Jessie grins, " All I ever hear from the twins is the fact that they want to know when they can see you again. Kyle's entering the junior level tournaments and winning. Plus, he's also driving dad nuts. "

Jaden grins, " I do miss your little sisters. But they are good judges of character if they adore me. "

" Jaden, they worship you. " Jessie says.

" Aren't you getting a new half-sib? " Jaden asks.

Correction, three half-siblings. The Pharaoh wanted me to inform the princess.

All three are girls.

" Dark Magician, hey, been awhile. So, what are their names? " Jaden asks.

Jan, Jayni, and Jetta. Dark Magician answers.

" Poor Kyle, he is so out numbered now. " Jaden says, " Has Atem calmed Joey down any? "

As of yet, no, but he has gotten Joey to accept the fact that it is his decision to let you two be. Joey doesn't like it, but since Jessie's own father is letting you two be he'll respect his best friend's wishes.

" Mahad, how're my cousins? " Jessie asks.

Marin is going nuts at Duelist Prep while her brother, Jaren is just loving it.

Jaden laughs, " Poor Marin. "

" Is Duel Academy truly ready for Jaren? " Jessie muses out loud, " Oh, wait, what about Melinda? "

Melinda is still in a coma. Dark Magician starts when Dark Magician Girl shows up.

Master, Jessie, Jaden, Melinda has just woken up and she is fit to be tied. She's already walking around and can't wait to get here.

Jaden and Jessie grin, Melinda would be a first year student. More than likely she'd purposely test bad on the written test so she could be in Slifer. Jessie smirks, and Jaden looks at her, _What? _

_Oh, I think Melinda and Hasselberry will get along very well._

Jaden laughs out at this and the Magicians look at him, " Sorry, telepathic comment. " Then the Prince of Games turns to his princess and decides, chaperones or not he was going to kiss his princess. When he does Jessie melts into him and he pulls her closer, needing her as close as they could get for now.

Kaiba finds them half an hour later and he sighs, " Jaden Yuki, Jessie Wheeler, it is after hours, get back to your dorm! "

Jaden moans as he pulls away, reluctantly, though he kept his hands where they were, " Do we have to? "

Kaiba chuckles, " Did Joey hinder things? "

Jessie sighs, " What do you think? Now, go away. "

" I will personally pay for a hotel room for you two when this year is over if you promise to keep your hormones in line until then. I'll even let you two come back married if you so desire. " Kaiba says.

" Pay for the honeymoon too? " Jaden asks, " Like two weeks in Hawaii? "

" All right, but call it a vacation. Your friends can go with you. Though I don't think Yugi will have a problem if you two elope. I just don't know who you will get to be witnesses. "

" Jesse. " Jaden answers.

" Kasey. " Jessie states.

" Have you two been planning this? " Kaiba asks them.

" Not in so many words. " Jaden says, " Jess, care to take us back. "

In a flash of golden light the two are transported back to their dorm room. Jesse grins, " I see you talked to Kaiba. "

_Go to sleep, bro. _ Jaden says, slipping his jacket off. Jessie's jacket and shoes have already been discarded.

Jesse shakes his head, " Not yet. Why not mention that you've been winning that tournament for five straight years. "

Jaden and Jessie look at each other, even as Jaden sits beside her on his small bed,

" Well, we would have mentioned that, but we don't want it becoming common knowledge around here. " Jaden answers.

" I guess I can understand that, still, I'd like to hear about it from my twin, and not the owner of the school. " Jesse says, " Oh, apparently Slifer dorm will be getting a Jacuzzi. "

Jaden and Jessie grin at this, " Sweetness, sharing a Jacuzzi with my princess. I'm going to enjoy this. "

" Oh, yeah, about time we get some perks here. " Jessie says.

" I'd call my small bed a perk. " Jaden says with a grin.

" Yeah, for you two. " Jesse says.

Finally they all settle down and into sleep, alas, poor Jessie is not left alone by the future she had already seen. **" Jess, no! "**

**" Jaden, stop, all we can do now is get her to the infirmary and hope she pulls through. " Jesse says.**

**" That's not going to stop me from getting down there. " Jaden retorts, all ready climbing down, **_**Jess, can you hear me? Jess!**_

_**Jaden.**_

_**You're all right.**_

_**Not exactly.**_

**He could feel her getting weaker, **_**Jess, fight, do you hear me, fight. I need you. Dammit, I can't live without you.**_

_**I wish it were that easy, Jaden. I'll either end up in a coma or die.**_

_**No, put that Wheeler stubbornness to work, wake up!**_

**Just as he reaches her, her eyes blink open, and those purple eyes meet his brown ones. He could easily read the pain and anguish in her eyes, but beneath that was her love for him, shining through. He could also read her determination to live, to stay with him.**

Jessie's eyes snap open and she looks at the sleeping Jaden, he'd wake up soon enough Her visions were never continuations, what was happening? _Jess, another vision?_

_A continuation of the previous one._

Jaden blinks, _ What happened?_

_It'll be easier to show you. _ Jessie answers and then Jaden finds the very same vision playing for him and he shudders as it ends.

_I could still lose you._

_Not if you have anything to say about it._

_True, but still, what do we do?_

Jessie sighs as she thinks about how to answer his question. It was hard enough on her, but for Jaden the ramifications were worse, in her vision she knew what he'd said was right, he couldn't truly live without her. _I don't know._

Jaden groans softly as they both get up and head for the door, not even bothering to put their shoes on, this would be another night with practically no sleep. They sit at the top of the stairs, each thinking about the visions. It wasn't until Jessie collapsed onto him that Jaden realized how much it was effecting her. Unless she could get some sleep without visions attached she'd be low on power for the rest of the year. " Hey, slacker. "

" Chazz, what do you want? " Jaden asks, too tired and too worried to care about being civil.

" So, what happens to her does effect you. I must admit I've wondered. " Chazz says, " I went to Duelist Prep with her, and there were times when she was downright nasty. It took me awhile to figure out why, the times she's at her worst personality wise are the times when her visions are centered specifically around you, now, you and her. "

Jaden sighs, " Yeah. "

" So, care to tell me about it, Jessie and I may have our differences, but I can still respect her skill as a duelist. " Chazz says.

Ah, boss, you do care. Ojama Yellow says.

Jaden laughs, " Of course he cares, he just doesn't want it to seem like he does. "

" Shut up, Jaden. " Chazz hisses.

Jaden grins and then sobers up, he really didn't feel like talking to Chazz, not about the visions. Chazz looks at his friend/rival, Jaden must be really worried, which meant that Jessie's visions were bad. " What do you know about Jessie? " Jaden asks instead.

Chazz smirks, so, Jaden didn't feel like telling him about the visions. He could understand that, " I know that her uncle is fiercely protective of her and would have a fit if he were to find out you two are staying in the same dorm and bed. "

Jaden smirks, " He can try to keep me away from her, but it won't work. "

" So, you do love her. "

" I've loved her since we turned twelve. " Jaden answers.

Chazz raises an eyebrow at this, " The first tournament you won as tag partners. So, how old were you for the first kiss? "

Jaden grins as he remembers that, " Fourteen, we had just defended our title again, just won the tournament again. That made the news. Of course, that was when Joey started getting over-over protective of his kid sister's only child. "

" Your first kiss made international news? " Chazz says in shock.

" Yeah, it did. That was so awesome. Of course I was more discreet after this last tournament, our fifth straight defense of our title, might I add, when I proposed. " Jaden admits.

Chazz blinks, " Of course, only very few people know that, otherwise you two would not be allowed in the same dorm. "

" Oh, yes, we are. Kaiba owns the school and since he and Joey don't get along he's allowing it. " Jaden says, " He'll even let us come back married next year. Got it straight from Kaiba himself. "

" Jaden, you're lucky. " Chazz says.

" Chazz, there's some girl out there for you, you just haven't met her yet, that's all. " Jaden says.

Chazz sighs, " Actually, I did meet her. Jessie's cousin, Marin. "

" Marin, so, is that why she's so miserable at Duelist Prep, you're not there. " Jaden says.

" Yeah, let's just say I fully understand and sympathize. I've got three years on Marin. She's Joey's baby girl. " Chazz says.

" Better you than me. " Jaden says, " Care to get the door for me, Chazz? "

Chazz smirks as Jaden stands up with Jessie in his arms, " So, what's going on with Anderson and Kasey? "

" My bro hasn't told me anything yet. " Jaden answers.

Once Jaden and Jessie are back in their room Chazz heads to his and looks at the picture of him and Marin. It had been taken in a carnival booth, Marin was supposed to be with Jessie at the carnival, like he and Jaden were supposed to, but Jaden and Jessie had split off after fifteen minutes. Chazz sighs as he allows himself to remember that day.

_**Flashback:**_

_**" Chazz, you won't mind keeping Marin company, will ya. Jess and I need to go over strategies for the next tournament. " Jaden says.**_

_**" Fine, whatever, slacker. " Chazz says and then look at the fourteen year old girl beside him.**_

_**" You should have seen that coming. Dad won't let them see each other anymore, but, of course, my cousin doesn't care about that. " Marin says, she had her mother's purple eyes and her aunt's red hair.**_

_**" I knew Jaden had a reason for wanting me to come to this carnival. He promised to introduce me to the King of Games. " Chazz says.**_

_**" He will. Yugi is Jessie's godfather. " Marin states, " Now, I want to go on the roller coaster. "**_

_**Chazz gulps, " Roller coaster, I don't do roller coasters. "**_

_**Marin looks at him with the sad puppy dog look and Chazz groans, " All right, but don't say I didn't warn you. "**_

_**Marin grins and then laughs as Chazz ends up bending over a trash can for a good ten minutes. " Did I mention I hate roller coasters? " Chazz moans.**_

_**Marin shakes her head, " Thank you, Chazz, now what do you want to do? "**_

_**Chazz thinks about this, " The games. "**_

_**They run across an exhibition duel between the King of Games, Yugi Motou, and Aster Phoenix. " So, you made your way here? " Jaden says, coming up behind them, with Jessie at his side. They rejoined Chazz and Marin just in time, as Joey Wheeler showed up to watch his best friend duel.**_

_**Aster falls to his knees as Yugi wins the duel, " Can anyone beat you? " Aster asks.**_

_**" Oh, I don't know, I can tie my godfather. " Jessie says, making her way through the crowd, with Jaden, and Marin following. Marin and Jaden dragging Chazz along.**_

_**Yugi grins as he lets his other personality take over, " Jessie, I swear, you look more like your mother everyday. "**_

_**" You say that every time you see me. " Jessie says, Papa, get uncle Joey to back off, just for today, I would like to actually spend a day with Jaden on an actual date without having to sneak behind uncle Joey's back.**_

_**Atem grins and nods, he could give his daughter one day, " So, Jaden, care for a duel? "**_

_**" Can't get burned out just yet. " Jaden answers, " Oh, this is Chazz Princeton, he's wanted to meet the King of Games for quite some time. "**_

_**Atem smirks, " Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Chazz. "**_

_**" Likewise. " Chazz says as Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green, and Ojama Black clamor to greet the Pharaoh.**_

_**Atem sighs, " It seems the Duel Spirits really like you? "**_

_**Chazz looks at the Ojamas, " I could care less, annoying pests. "**_

_** Ah, boss, you don't mean that. " Ojama Yellow says.**_

_**Jessie smirks, " Chazz, you're a big old softie. "**_

_**" Shut up, Wheeler. " Chazz snaps.**_

_**" Make me. " Jessie retorts, " Oh, and Princeton, I'm still the better duelist. "**_

_**" You're just lucky. " Chazz retorts.**_

_**Marin stomps on his foot just then, " Shut up, or I tell them about the roller coaster. "**_

_**Chazz pales, " All right, I'll do anything, just don't tell them. "**_

_**Joey looks at his youngest daughter, " Marin Wheeler, what have we discussed about blackmail? "**_

_**Marin shrugs, " Triple scoop of Mint Chocolate Chip, for now. "**_

_**Chazz blinks, " All right, come on, before you decide to tell anyhow. " **_

_**Marin drags him off and Joey shakes his head, " You two did stay with them, right? "**_

_**" Joey, leave them be for today. " Atem says.**_

_**" Atem, buddy, I realize she's technically your daughter, but why him? " Joey says.**_

_**Chazz blinks as he and Marin listen to the conversation. Jaden walks over to Joey, " Because I'm the best friend your niece has, I'm the first friend she had. "**_

_**" So, that means I should just stand back and let you date her? " Joey snaps.**_

_**" You're not letting me do anything. I'll date Jess with or without your permission. " Jaden snaps, for once losing his cool. **_

_**Chazz turns around and looks at Jaden, Jaden never got mad. " You think you can take me punk? " Joey says.**_

_**" In a duel, you better believe it. If I can beat his deck, I can certainly handle you, Joey Wheeler. I beat Atticus Rhodes when he was Night Shroud, he had a Red Eyes. " Jaden fires back.**_

_**Joey glares at him, " Prove it. "**_

_**" I will. " Jaden snaps.**_

_**Atem looks at his daughter, she was ready to kill Joey. " JOEY WHEELER! "**_

_**Joey's eyes widen as his wife storms over, " What have I told you about interfering in Jessie's love life? "**_

_**" To not do it. " Joey answers.**_

_**" That's right! I'm not surprised Jaden's standing up to you. You and Jessie have already gone around on this subject numerous times. She is technically in Atem's custody, not yours! "**_

_**Marin grins as her mother lights in on her father, " They'll be at this for hours. Mom is technically Jessie's godmother. " **_

_**" So, this is a common argument. " Chazz says, he had never realized that Jaden had it so hard.**_

_**" Yeah, Jaden and dad don't get along, but when Mom is around dad behaves. He really doesn't like getting her mad. " Marin states.**_

_**" I've never seen Jaden mad. " Chazz says.**_

_**" I have, it's common at our place. " Marin says, " Jessie just wants to be able to spend time with Jaden. "**_

_**" What about you, how do you feel about the subject? " **_

_**" I want Jessie to be happy. Jaden met her shortly after Aunt Serenity died. He doesn't realize it, but meeting him when she did probably saved her life. She was always so lonely because she technically doesn't have a father. She can't exactly tell people that her father is Pharaoh Atem, now can she? " Marin says.**_

_**" I guess not. Just what are your father's rules when it comes to you dating? "**_

_**" No boy's ever been brave enough. " Marin says.**_

_**" Now that surprises me, you're like your cousin, you should have droves after you. If you tell her I said that, you will regret it. "**_

_**" Don't worry, I won't tell her, besides, you have to know by now that she only has eyes for Jaden. " Marin says, " Now, I want my ice cream. "**_

_**Chazz chuckles and buys her, her ice cream cone. He decides to actually have fun and buys Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough for himself. " So, Marin, any other siblings? "**_

_**" There's my twin brother, Jaren, and my older sister Melinda. Melinda's been in a coma for awhile now. " Marin answers, happily eating her ice cream.**_

_**" I see, what's your favorite monster card? " Chazz asks.**_

_**Marin blinks and has to actually think about her answer, " My favorite monster card is Catapult Turtle. "**_

_**" Why? "**_

_**" You've never heard the story about how Yugi beat Panic, have you. He made it so my mother could stay in the Duelist Kingdom tournament. " Marin says.**_

_**" Panic? "**_

_**" One of the eliminators that Pegasus hired. The Para Dox brothers were another pair. Jaden told me that story. Even dad listened to that one because he and Yugi are the only other tag duelists to ever defeat them. " Marin replies.**_

_**" I guess you grew up with stories like that, didn't you? " Chazz says, as Marin finishes off her cone. He was savoring his.**_

_**" I did, so, your favorite card? "**_

_**" My Armed Dragon. "**_

_** Boss, how could you? all three Ojamas call out.**_

_**Marin grins, " Jessie's right, you are a big softie. "**_

_**Chazz glares at her, but for the life of him can't hold the glare. There was something different about Marin. Chazz finishes his ice cream cone and finds they're at the entrance to the Tunnel of Love. " You want to? "**_

_**" Of course. " Marin says, " What teenaged girl doesn't want to go on the Tunnel of Love? "**_

_**" Good point. " Chazz admits and pays for the tickets, " Your dad's going to kill me, isn't he? "**_

_**" Not if he doesn't find out. " Marin replies.**_

_**Chazz smirks, this girl thought like him. Once on the ride Chazz pulls her to his side. He was relaxed around her, " Marin, I think I'm going to have to steal your first kiss. "**_

_**" No need to steal it. " Marin retorts as Chazz literally devours her. Marin gives as good as she receives and Chazz has to force himself to pull back.**_

_**" Whoa. "**_

_**" I'll say, if that's even half of what happens to Jessie and Jaden…. " Marin says.**_

_** Chazz nods, " I really do think your father is going to kill me. "**_

_**" Nah, mom won't let him. Besides, I think you fall under Jessie's protection and she's under Atem's. " Marin says, " Now, this is the Tunnel of Love, so…… " Marin pulls him back into another kiss and Chazz groans. He had four more years to wait, at least, for her to grow up.**_

_**Once they exit the Tunnel of Love, which Chazz was loathe to leave they see a photo booth and Chazz just grins and pulls Marin to it. He inserts the money and then pulls her onto his lap. For the very last one they were kissing and Chazz took that one, leaving the rest with Marin. No reason to bring down her father's wrath just yet.**_

_**End Flashback:**_

Kasey Kianna shakes her head as she looks at Chazz, he'd fallen asleep at his desk, most likely looking at the picture of him and Marin, he'd had that one blown up.

" Chazz, wake up! " Blair had already left for breakfast.

" Huh, wha….? Kasey, what are you doing here? " Chazz asks.

" Waking your sorry butt up. " Kasey says.

Chazz blinks and then races around to get ready for class. Kasey shoves him out the door as Jaden and crew leave their room. Jesse grins, " Waking Chazz up again, Kasey? "

" Yeah. " Kasey says, " Chazzy just can't seem to wake up on his own. "

Chazz glares at her, " Kasey, just you wait, I will get even. "

" Yeah right, Chazzy. " Kasey retorts.

Jessie yawns as she tries to wake herself up fully, but no luck. " Jessica, are you studying too hard? "

Jaden chuckles as Jessie disappears in a flash of golden light only to reappear in front of her father, hugging him tightly, " No, I am not studying too hard. It's called the Millenium Necklace won't let me have a decent night's sleep. How's Téa? " Jessie asks as she pulls back.

Atem grins, " She's just fine. She demanded that I come and see how you're settling in. "

" Just fine. " Jessie answers.

" You got that right. She fits in just fine. " Jaden says, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

Atem shakes his head, " Be grateful Joey didn't come with me. "

Jessie grins, " Maybe I should thank Melinda for coming out of her coma when she did. "

" No kidding, so, how long are you staying? " Jaden asks.

" The rest of the day. " Atem responds, " Though I should find out who your friends are. "

" I know who you are, the King of Games. I'm Jesse Anderson, Jaden's long lost twin. "

" I'm Cyrus Truesdale, Zhane's little brother. "

" Call me Hasselberry. "

" I'm Kasey Kianna, it's nice to meet you. "

Atem nods at this, so, it wasn't known who Kasey really was. " Well, what's first and what's with all the construction? "

" A locker room is being built for our female Slifer's, with bathing capacity as well. " Jesse answers, " We're off to breakfast. "

Once all of them grab a table Jessie eats and then promptly goes back to sleep, propped up against her father, " She's only been here two days and the necklace is draining her this much? "

Jaden sighs, _It's not just that, it's the vision content. _

_What are you saying?_

With a sigh Jaden shares both visions with Atem and the Pharaoh looks at his daughter in understanding. No wonder both she and Jaden were tired. Only the fact that she was staying in the same dorm room with Jaden was keeping her moving. Once Duel History rolls around the Prof. calls on Jessie, " Ms. Wheeler, you wouldn't happen to know the name of Pharaoh Atem's cousin now would you? "

Atem grins, " Can I answer that? "

The Prof. blinks, " The Pharaoh himself, what are you doing here? "

" Visiting my goddaughter. My cousin's name was Seto and he took over after I defeated Zorc. " Atem answers.

" Ms. Wheeler, I do believe you have an unfair advantage over the rest of us. "

Jessie just shrugs, she was tired. It was no major surprise when she heads for the same bench and falls asleep in seconds. Jaden once again places her head on his lap as the others scatter. Today was the early day. " Jaden, how is she? "

" Tired, worried. Can you blame her? " Jaden replies.

" No, I can't. " Atem says, " You two are way too low on Shadow Power. "

Jaden sighs, " I know, but Jess doesn't have enough to take us to your rule. "

Meanwhile Kasey is making her way towards the ruins on the island, she wanted to check it out. She knew Jesse was behind her, she'd known he would follow her. " So, what brings you out here? " Jesse asks.

" I wanted to see the ruins. " Kasey says.

" Care to get drug into a shadow game. Just how do you think Jaden got his Shadow Charm? " Jesse says.

Kasey sighs, " Don't worry about me, I can handle a Shadow Game, I am Seto Kaiba's daughter after all. "

" Someone needs to worry about you, to actually care about what happens to you, or do you think no one will notice if you don't come back? " Jesse retorts.

" Jesse, I have to do this, to prove that I am the true successor to the Blue Eyes White Dragons. "

" You are not going alone. Kase, I just found you. "

Her blue eyes widen in shock as Jesse realizes exactly what he had said. " Kase, I need you. Don't shut me out. In case you haven't noticed I'm not like other guys, I don't care if you are a Kaiba. "

" Figures it would be Jaden's long lost twin that would dare to speak to me like that. " Kasey says, laughing.

Jesse shakes his head, " Ms. Kianna, you are truly one of a kind. If you must go through with this, then I'm going too. I am not going to let you out of my sight, not

now. "

Kasey smirks, " You do realize that as Seto Kaiba's only daughter my father will make life difficult for you. "

Jesse grins, " I know that, but I don't care. Now, what would he think of this? " With that said Jesse kisses the daughter of Seto Kaiba and Kasey finally understands what had happened between Jaden and Jessie.

Jesse stumbles into the Slifer Dorm at 2:30 in the morning, completely wiped out, but not nearly as wiped out as Kasey, he looks at the Shadow Charm around his wrist, knowing that there was more yet to come. Jesse blinks as Jaden's Shadow Charm reacts to his. Jaden groans as he's forced into wakefulness, " You just get back, bro? "

" Yeah, Kasey and I took a little trip to the ruins and I got this. "

Jaden is fully awake as he looks at the Shadow Charm on his twin's wrist, " You went there, why? "

" Kasey had to be tested to see if she was worthy to inherit the power of the Blue Eyes and there was no way I was going to let her go alone. " Jesse answers.

Jaden grins, " So, you finally figured out that you had the hots for her, huh? "

Jesse glares at his brother and then relents, " I can understand a lot better now when it comes to you and the princess there. "

Jaden looks at his sleeping fiancée, " I wonder if the necklace is finally going to let up on her? "

" This is about the time she wakes up. " Jesse says, " What, I can sense you wake up. "

Jaden sighs, " It's not easy on her, ever since I've come to Duel Academy the necklace has been showing more visions than ever before. "

" So, how'd the visit with Atem go? "

" He's worried now, and for good reason, Jess and I are both at an all time low when it comes to Shadow Power. We need to get to his rule over Egypt to recharge, but Jess doesn't have the power to do so. " Jaden answers.

Jaden blinks as his Shadow Charm starts to glow in sync with the Millenium Necklace, " Oh no, Jess, what now? "

**Jessie looks around her in shock, this was her father's rule over Egypt. What was going on? Why was she seeing this?**

**" Pharaoh, terrible news, a new prophecy has been discovered. "**

**" Why does this concern me, Isis? "**

**" It concerns your daughter. "**

**" Jessie, what does it say? "**

**" That the Princess of Egypt shall never know true happiness. She will die before she can truly achieve it. " Isis answers, " The millenium Necklace is trying to save her, it's warning her, even now, but this prophecy speaks of a curse as well. This curse is ensure that the royal power dies with Jessie. "**

Jessie bolts awake, eyes wide in shock, " Jess? " Jaden questions.

The vision hits Jaden and Jesse at the same time and Jaden moans. " We will stop it. "

" He's right, if we can save the world I think we can handle a little curse. " Jesse says.

" I hope you're right. " Jessie says, truly scared for the first time.

Jaden pulls his princess to him and holds her tight, " I am not letting you go,

ever. "

Before any of them know it the night of the Sadie Hawkins dance had come and Jessie and Kasey were getting ready together. " Kase, zip me up? "

Kasey nods and zips up the dress Jessie had chosen. It accentuated every curve and Kasey knew it would drive Jaden wild. Her own red dress was similar to Jessie's only hers had no back. Over the months she and Jesse had gotten closer and she wanted to see him squirm. At the moment Jessie was looking at the bracelet Jaden had given her just that morning. It matched the engagement ring she kept hidden. Tonight her ring was with Jaden, it couldn't get out now.

As Kasey and Jessie exit the dorm Jaden and Jesse both stare in pure male appreciation, " Jess, you look, dare I say it, absolutely sexy. " Jaden says.

" Kase, you're just as vindictive as she is. " Jesse moans, but nonetheless he pulled her to him for a scandalous kiss.

Jaden grins and follows his brother's lead. Once at the dance everyone is amazed at how expertly Jaden guided Jessie around the floor. As he changes over into a waltz Jaden looks at his princess, _Jess, no more visions lately?_

_No, none. Still, I can't wait for the end of the school year, Kaiba promised to pay for the hotel room. _

_I don't know if I can make it. I want to devour you right now. _

_Hmm, I could enjoy that._

_Really, maybe I should torment you then._

_Oh, how would you do that?_

_If I can't have the real deal then I'll just have to satisfy myself with telepathic…_

_Jaden, are you crazy, right here and right now?_

_I suppose I could wait until after we leave to drive you wild telepathically._

_I wonder if telepathic sex has even been done before?_

_Who cares. I can't take it anymore._

Jessie grins as Jaden twirls her around, so, his hormones were getting the better of him. Once the waltz ends Jaden guides her off the floor and sits at one of the tables with Jessie on his lap. He had never dreamed he could want her anymore than he already had and then tonight she just had to wear a form fitting red dress. " Hey, Jaden. " Cyrus says as he collapses into a chair, " Blair is murder on a person. "

Jaden chuckles, " Where's Hasselberry and Mel? "

" At the buffet table. Jesse and Kasey already cut out. " Cy answers.

Jessie grins, " Jesse is a dead man if Kase's father gets ahold of him. "

Jaden sighs, " Why is it we're the ones that have to suffer? "

" Just think elopement at the end of the year, then I'm all yours for two weeks in Hawaii. " Jessie responds.

" Speaking of, Cy, we have to make it a vacation, care to come along? " Jaden says.

" Hawaii, I'd love to, though you two will probably be camped out in the honeymoon suite, right? " Cy says.

Jaden smirks, " You better believe it. "

The next morning, a Sunday, meaning no school, Jessie wakes up early and gets ready for the day, she grabs a muffin and then heads for the cliffs. She needed to see the sun rise today. Just as the sun finishes its ascent she stiffens as she hears the tell tale shing of a sword being drawn, this time however she does not whirl around she flips up and over the Celtic Guardian and the Celtic Guardian turns to face her. He attacks and she leaps backward out of the way, she would not perish today. She would live long enough to marry Jaden and raise their children.

" Blade Edge, come to my defense. " Jessie calls out just as Jaden and the others arrive.

" All right, cous, you can do it. " Melinda cries out.

" Do it, Jess! "

Jessie grins and then she whips around into an aerial spin kick, knowing she was about to be in serious trouble if she could not face down this foe. Kasey growls and leaps into the fray, " Your fight is with me, Akhenaden. " Kasey says.

" I can see Seto in you. I see, so you are his current incarnation's daughter. Come to me and destroy the last of Akhenamkhanen's line. "

" Not a chance, I inherited the power of Kisara's spirit. You will not claim me. Now, I summon forth the Mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon! " Kasey snaps.

" Kase, thanks, now, Blade Edge, finish this. " Jessie snaps.

Celtic Guardian is destroyed and Akhenaden looks at his great-niece in disgust, then he turns to his granddaughter, " Come to me, now! "

Kasey glares at him, " No, my loyalty lies with Jessica, nothing can change that, unlike my father, I am not interested in power! "

Akhenaden glares at her and then attacks, Kasey nimbly leaps onto the Blue Eyes White Dragon and grins, " Kisara, lend me your strength to once again defeat Akhenaden, attack with White Lightning! "

The attack hits and Akhenaden smiles sickeningly, " I'll be back. "

Kasey jumps down as the Blue Eyes fades, " Stupid, power hungry, fool. "

" Kase, thanks. " Jessie says.

Kasey grins, " No problem, Jessica. "

" Bro, Jess, do you mind? "

" Ah, go ahead. " Jesse says.

" Yeah, go for it. " Jessie says.

Kasey blinks as she finds herself getting kissed by Jaden. " Kasey, thank you. If not for your intervention I might have still lost Jessie. "

Then Kasey grins wickedly, " Ya know, Anderson, I think he's the better kisser. "

Jaden laughs at the look on his twin's face, " It's not his fault, ya know. I've only had three years worth of practice. "

Jessie looks at Jaden and Kasey, " Well, if you two are going to start this then Jesse and I might as well get involved too. "

" Go ahead. " Kasey says.

" Might as well. " Jaden admits.

Jesse shakes his head, " Does such insanity always follow you around? "

Jessie grins, " Yep, now, before either one changes his or her mind. " Jesse finds himself on the receiving end and has to admit he could finally understand why Jaden made out with the Princess of Games every moment he could. Jessie pulls back, " Hate to say it, Anderson, but, Kase is right, Jaden is the better kisser. "

Jesse groans, " To think I'm going to have to put up with you for quite some time yet. "

Kasey goes over to her half of the twin set, " Maybe, but at least Jessica is safe for now. "

" Don't call me Jessica! " Jessie snaps as Jaden swings her up into his arms.

" So, what do we do now, Sarge? " Hasselberry asks.

" Hope that we don't have anything else major to deal with for quite some time. I'd like to actually have a break from saving the world. " Jaden answers, " And now that my Princess here isn't going to fall to her doom, that's one less worry for me. "

" Still, we'd better keep our guard up. " Jesse says, wrapping an arm around Kasey's waist to pull her to him.

" He's right, it's not over. Akhenaden has not given up. I just can't sense what's next. " Jessie says.

" You're safe for now and that's all that matters. Now, let's relax and be normal teenagers for now. " Jaden says.

" Jay, you and Wheeler aren't normal teenagers. She has a Millenium Item and you have a Shadow Charm, you're the Prince and Princess of Games, and Jay, you've saved the world twice over. " Cy says.

" He's right, slacker, you and Wheeler aren't normal. " Chazz says.

Alexis chuckles, " Maybe they're not, but at least they still act like normal teenagers in love. "

Jaden sighs, " Guys, come on, Jess and I are normal. "

Melinda grins, " Tell me about it. My dad really can't stand Jaden. The only time Jaden's temper ever makes itself known is around my father, and Jaden's actually dueled him and won. When dad tried to erase Jaden's memory of my cous he went way too far, Jessie nearly died. "

Jaden growls at the mention of this, " Damn fool, if I hadn't've earned my Shadow Charm before spring break Jessie would have died, I'd've had no way to break through the barrier he placed on my memories. "

Melinda grins again, " When Jessie found out she went ballistic, Mom went postal. Man, dad was away at a tournament until the heat died down. The pair didn't see each other again until a tournament. "

Jessie shudders at this, she had been so close to death that day, closer than even her father had known. She had only gone to the tournament to watch, as Jaden had.

" What happened? " Jesse asks, Jaden hadn't told him about this.

Jaden sighs, " We ended up walking past each other at a concession stand, for just a moment I saw a flash of pain that was soul deep, and the part of me that remembered, my heart and my soul, resonated with that. At the time I couldn't understand it, that brief instant Jess had let her guard down, and let me in. Back in the stands I decided to sit next to her, some part of me made me do it. It felt like I knew her. Due to the minimal Shadow Powers her uncle has he was able to make me forget. Joey spent way too many years around the Millenium Puzzle. Anyhow, I could literally feel the sadness and loneliness rolling off of Jess and it hurt me, like a kick to the stomach. "

Jaden didn't like thinking about this next part, but he had to. Someone was bound to ask for the rest of the story, " J, what happened then? " Cy asks.

Jaden's brown eyes flash with a soul deep anguish that only his brother and fiancée could see, " At the end of the tournament I followed her as she left, I couldn't shake the feeling that I recognized her, knew her. She went to our old Primary Dueling School and I was shocked, not many had gone there. Only those with immense talent or the ability to see monster spirits, she had both, I could just see spirits. Once there she turned to me, eyes filled with a dreadful despair, she knew she was dying, knew she didn't have much time left. She had already been living on borrowed time, that time was about up. "

Jessie sighs, " I had to know if there was still hope, he had followed me, so I knew the part of him that remembered would know what was happening. "

" In that moment that our eyes locked her Millenium Necklace and my Shadow Charm glowed in sync with each other, and I could feel the other Jaden, the one that remembered fighting to break free. Then she spoke. "

Even Chazz looked interested now, " What'd you say to him, it obviously worked, because you're alive today. "

Jessie winces, she'd come so close to dying that day, would have if Jaden hadn't've remembered at the last second, " I said goodbye to him. "

" That was all it took. The barrier separating me from my memories of Jess was gone. The moment she started to fall, with no strength left I called her back. " Jaden says.

" How? " Alexis asks him.

Jaden shakes his head, he couldn't take any more of it. That one moment had shaken him to his very soul, he had kept in telepathic contact with Jessie ever since. He had always known that without him she would die. Her uncle had learned that the hard way. After that, Joey had just tried to scare him off, not even he wanted his sister's only child dead. " Back to the point at hand, Jaden, you and Jessie aren't normal. That whole story just helps to prove that. " Chazz says.

" Corporal Princeton's right. How many girls have the King of Games as a godfather. " Hasselberry says.

" He's my father actually. I'm the granddaughter of Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen, daughter of Pharaoh Atem. " Jessie says.

" You're the prophesized child? " Chazz says.

" Yes, I am. The Motou children are actually my half-sibs. "

" Well, let's chill while we can, Jess. " Jaden says and drags her off to the woods, once alone Jaden grins, " Jess, I'm glad you came this year. Your entrance here at the academy will probably save me a lot of trouble in the long run. "

" Plus, there's the added benefit that you actually get to see me daily, without my uncle making a fuss. "

" Jess, shut up. " Jaden says and pulls his Egyptian Princess into a breathtaking kiss, the worry and fear of the past few months dispelling. It was over, for now.

In the Shadow Realm, Akhenaden observes his great-niece and her beloved. It would not end like this. Akhenamkhanen's line would die out with Jessie, she was the true heir to the throne. He could not allow the love between the two to bear fruit. No child could come out of their love for each other. First though, he must convince his granddaughter to work with him. If her actions were any indication then he had to get rid of the blue haired one, the holder of the Crystal Beasts, Jesse Anderson, Jaden Yuki's brother.

Author's Note: Yeah, I know, a bad place to stop, but I do plan on continuing the story. I swear. The next one will focus more on Kasey and Jesse Anderson, I promise. Oh, and sorry to all you Chazz fans out there, but I just had to make him human and give him a believable fear.


End file.
